


1个永远不会写完的大纲

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	1个永远不会写完的大纲

现代黑道au版舅舅孩子。

提包是舅舅保镖，有时候兼职司机。第一天上班就撞见亲王锁着车把球压在后座上搞。他躲在停车场柱子后面，隐约看见车窗上逐渐升起雾气，一只少年人的手按在上面，五指大张着，好像等谁去抓住。  
然后它滑落下去。  
提包不敢多看，转身走了。再被叫回去的时候是亲王让他开车，一路上两个人在后座窸窸窣窣不知搞些什么，他目不斜视，只偶尔在车镜里看见一双绿色的眼睛。  
他也还年轻。上司毫不顾忌当着他的面干这种事儿让他有种受轻视的恼怒，然而听着后座上那些低微的呻吟喘息，他竟被挑起了欲望。这欲望让他迷惑，也更愤怒。但提包决定把这一切归咎于那个伸出手的少年。  
因为下车的时候他是被亲王抱出去的。靠在男人胸口，一脸情事过后的餍足和无谓。球瞄了一眼帮他开车门的提包，意味深长地舔了舔唇。他不知人还可以这样无耻，觉得自己曾隐秘升起过的一丝同情都喂了狗。  
从那以后球就常常叫提包陪自己出去。他混迹夜场，散漫花钱，乐于挑起乱子，也不顾惜自己的安全。提包为了替他解决各种麻烦疲于奔命，他厌烦这只金丝雀，烦到透顶，然而亲王派他来，不仅是保护也是监视，他承担不起玩忽职守的代价。  
这天球又喝多了，直在提包身上磨蹭。他甩手准备出包厢，却被死死拉住，接着一双唇就吻上来。他抿着嘴要把人推开，灯光昏暗，七手八脚近乎扭打。那双嘴唇始终追着他，提包终于开口，说你疯了？却尝到一丝咸涩的味道。  
他知道那是眼泪。湿漉漉的，蹭了他一脸就飞快蒸发，皮肤紧绷得发涩。提包甩了球一巴掌，直接把人压到沙发上。  
球说不要，我们换个姿势。少年刚长成的身体灵巧地翻了个身，跪趴下来向他抬起臀部。他说，我第一次被上就是这样子，我喜欢你，所以你也要这样操我。  
提包问他，那时候你多大？  
球回答，十二岁。  
提包问，你现在多大？  
球说，这难道是你第一次犯罪吗。  
做了一次之后球并没有变得安分。他们看似一切如常，但提包总觉得亲王已经发现了。几乎没有他不能掌握的事——但亲王并没有发怒，他甚至不太在意似的，只是再不避着他这个“外人”，甚至故意留下他。  
亲王饶有兴致，可以说是颇得趣味。他吩咐提包把车停在地下，拿出各式各样的玩具来折腾球，非要他叫出来不可。有一次球背靠着司机的座椅，双腿被亲王抬到肩膀上。提包身后传来一阵阵细微的颤抖，机械的震动声响里球带着哭腔喊“舅舅”，“先生”，夹杂了短促的尖叫和哽咽。他说，求你了，求你了。  
颤抖变成一下一下的撞击。每一次都伴随着粘稠的水声和呻吟。他坐在原地，周身僵硬。后视镜里映出他散乱的长发，有一些就落在提包的后背上，可他仿佛失去所有感觉。  
许久以后他起身为两个人开门，球照例被亲王抱下来，搭在臂弯里的腿都在打颤。他把头埋在男人胸前，没有抬起眼睛来看一看他。  
球时常故意激怒他，换取一场暴躁粗鲁的性事。每一回都是那个姿势，他从来看不见球的脸。提包会揪着头发把人拉起来，球就大笑着，回头咬他的嘴唇。  
他知道我们的事了。球忽然告诉他。他没有停下动作，我们可以走。提包说，我可以带你走，随便你要去哪儿。  
天啊。球笑起来，你是真的喜欢我是不是？你喜欢我什么？拯救我让你充满成就感吗？你这个可悲的怪物，你只配和我在这种地方做爱，在廉价的小旅馆里腐烂。  
我们就是床单上的污渍。他说，洗都懒得洗的那种，提包提包，你不要傻了。  
提包用一次深而重的插入打断了他。  
你在说谎。提包说，说谎的孩子才能活下来，是不是？我要你讲真话。  
他强硬地把人翻过来，从正面进入他。球抬起胳膊挡住了眼睛，又被他拉开。  
提包俯下身去亲吻他身上的每一个痕迹：从眉梢到乳头，再到肚脐和阴茎。他把每一个金属环都拆下来，随手就丢在床下。中间或许被扯疼了，他时而收缩一下身体，却没有出声，只是静静地望着天花板。  
那儿跟床单上一样有无法除去的污痕。年深日久，渐渐扩散或者剥落。  
如果你要听真话，球说，我倒是有一句要告诉你。  
是什么？  
真话要留到最后才说，它是很宝贵的东西。  
逃走的计划定得很快。他们打算去另外一个城市，飞离本国，去一个亲王势力伸不出手的地方。假的身份和护照装在信封里，塞进商场的储物柜。那天他们同往常一样出门，没人看出他们将要一去不返。  
出城的路上就出了事。他们驶过郊区一条临海的盘山公路，枪声忽然响起来，提包打死了方向盘才没有翻下悬崖。后面两辆车渐渐包夹过来。  
提包从车门旁抽出手枪。车窗碎裂，细小的玻璃挂在球的长发里，闪闪发亮。他抢过武器，大咧咧地探出头去回击。  
追来的人大概得到过命令，负伤了几个，仍然不敢下死手。球就转头笑笑，你看，他不舍得杀我，对你大概没这么好心。  
停车吧。  
不。  
那我就跳了。  
他猛踩刹车，球拉开车门就跳了下去。他在地上撞破了头，摇摇晃晃地朝那些人走近。第一辆车上的人只剩下两个，他们上来扶他，球抬手就是两枪。  
他钻进车里，换档，九十度的急转弯。  
球把另一辆车抵在护栏上，提包直接倒车过去，和他侧身相对。  
还来得及。  
球说。他按下车窗，性能优良的发动机轰鸣如同咆哮。奇迹一般，提包听清了那句话。  
希望你从没认识过我。  
电光石火间那双绿眼睛在他面前一闪而过，年轻人的长发在疾风中飘散。他踩下油门，追捕者的两辆车伴着巨响跌落悬崖。  
提包有那么一瞬间想要松开手。但他仍旧驶向原定的路线，尽管他不得不用力眨眼，才能不让自己视线模糊地撞上山壁。  
他身后的座椅安然无声，但他总觉得有人在那里。一次又一次，像溺水者向他伸出手来。


End file.
